Turn Back Time
by SharkTeethFTW
Summary: The Mad Hatter and a Hightopp member meet once again after a few years pass After Horunvendush day Find out why his friend is wanted, how they will stop the Red Queen and MORE..BTW, NO ALICE. OC used. Please at least read the first Ch. :D Review!
1. Chase

Hi guys d: I'll be writing this story and finishing I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing at the same time so be patient! This will be a little odd, since I dreamed this whole story up. If there are any mistakes at all, I'M SORRY. I'm not an expert on Alice in Wonderland, plus I'll be putting my own words, ideas and thoughts into this. I hope you enjoy it! Review nicely!

I'm sorry this is rather short, I promise you won't be disappointed once more chapters come! By the way, Alice isn't in this at all. And if I say BOTH Underland AND Wonderland sometimes, I'm sorry! D:

I don't own Alice in Wonderland!

AGAIN, By the way! If you want to know what Elliot looks like, GO BACK TO MY PROFILE! I have a picture! d: And this kid is about 13-14 years old.

ONE MORE THING, to make this sound less lame, read this in those Scottish-British accents. LOLWTF.

Turn Back Time

Chapter 1 - Chase

The sun was fully rose in the out lands of Underland, and many of it's creatures were already up and awake. It was only a bit later in the afternoon did a young raven-haired boy awaken. He sat up, his back sore from sleeping against the tree, and rubbed his eyes wearily. He has been doing this now for quite awhile, taking his naps and such while using a tree for a bed. Though, he didn't have much of a choice. There was no where to go, no place to be. It was the out lands, or nothing.

The boy sighed and checked his pocket, pulling out a rather sad excuse for a pocket watch. He stared for a moment, an obvious frown appearing on his face. The watch of course was broken, the time was so off it was out of this world, though he would never rid of it. It was rather special to him. Broken. Yet, he had such a horrid habit of looking at it when the need comes to tell the time.

He pushed the watch back into his pocket and stood, now facing the sun directly. He was still quite tired, sleeping on a tree wasn't the most comfortable thing to do for hours and hours. He had hoped the sun's light would wake him up but it was no use. He was tired and hungry. The boy reached into his pocket, hoping to find some sort of leftover food he had from yesterday, but his hope for food soon fizzled. The only thing he had in his pockets was the pocket watch and a few scent bombs.

The boy's stomach growled with hunger, but he pushed those meaningless feelings aside and listened to the woods around, hearing an odd, deep-roar sound. He put his hand to his belly, and thought. Was it his stomach? No. If such a sound came from his body he would surely need to see a doctor. Then, suddenly, he heard it again, but this time he froze. He knows what that sound is, it was so familiar, he would know it anywhere. Seconds passed by as he waited, trying to hear where that sound might have come from. He listened his hardest until he heard another sound, a man. He had a voice so villainous and stern that it could easily match the others potential to kill.

He felt the sudden vibrations of the ground, and automatically knew Stayne and the Bandersnatch were close by. He could only imagine Stayne would have as many as twenty of the Queens soldiers with him. He knew he couldn't stay, so he ran. He ran as fast as could, trying his best to keep calm and quiet. It was an unsuccessful plan.

His trying wasn't much to offer, he could feel them gaining on him. The noise he had been making, not to mention the Bandersnatch's capability of smelling and sensing beings around him made it worse. He darted through the woods, ducking under branches, jumping through bushes and practically tripped over tree roots and rocks. Running wasn't working, it was only a matter of time before they caught him. He licked his lips and looked around, knowing there were hollow trees all around. He picked one and hastily climbed into a tree with the hole lower to the ground. There was barely any light coming through, it was perfect.. for playing hide-and-seek. If the Bandersnatch were to sniff around this area he would be a goner for sure.

_Wait, the scent bombs.. _The boy quickly dug his hand through his pocket, taking out one. These are handmade, one of kind bombs he had come up with while living in the out lands. They had a gross smell, the total opposite of what his natural scent was and it could throw off even the Queen's best bloodhound. He had been making these ever since _that _day. He promised himself he would never speak of that day again.

In the end, the Red Queen demanded Stayne to find him, and _off with his head _she had ordered.

Stayne had made looking for him a daily thing, though he would quit after a certain amount of time. Of course, coming back to Crims empty handed just angered the Queen even more. This search for him has been going on for almost a year, he guessed.

He wore a look of disgust just thinking about the Queen and that same day, he can remember it like it was yesterday, though he didn't want too.

"You- look over here."

The boy froze once more, hearing Stayne's voice just meters from where he was. He back away into the tree a bit more, and put the bomb back into his pocket. He should have let it off while he had the chance.

He heard foots steps all around him, probably the soldiers, through he knows he was just being paranoid. They were all over.. he knew they were looking around, _everywhere_.

"I could have sworn I saw him come this way," Stayne said to himself, walking towards a tree a bit closer to the boy's. "The Bandersnatch should be on his trail, I would think so. Maybe my eyes deceive me."

The boy heard a swift motion, and a horse sounded. "Let's try this way," The man demanded, leading the soldiers off into the direction he guessed would be the Bandersnatch's. He waited until all noises were gone, the feeling of fear inside of him slowly faded as he poked his head out of the hole and saw no trace of the menace.

He climbed out, and stood for a moment, not sure where to go at this point. It sounded as if Stayne and the soldiers went right, so should he go left? It seemed about right.

He started to walk through the woods, in the opposite direction of Stayne. He made his way quietly, frightened but calmly. Soon, minutes passed by. The boy couldn't take much more, all the running he had done really added on. He leaned up against the tree and closed his eyes for a moment, sighing. The heat from the sun beat down on his face, it felt nice. He could fall asleep, right then and there if he really put his mind to it, but he didn't think sleeping while standing up was the best idea.

Not a moment later did he feel the ground start to shake a bit. He opened his eyes, in shock at what he had realized.

The Bandersnatch stood in a threatening stance behind the tree, gently sniffing behind him. The boy wasn't sure whether to run or wait for it to go away, but he was sure the second option wasn't very much of a choice. He started to turn his head, slowly. His hands were shaking, and he was out of ideas at this point. As he came face to face with the Bandersnatch, he could feel his weight drop before him- no, it wasn't him. The Bandersnatch roared, and with one quick move he knocked the tree down and over, just missing the boy by a few feet.

The boy searched around him, he had to think quick as the Bandersnatch started to make it's move. He took a small branch and used it as a spear, aiming for the eye. The boy grinned a bit, and stood up, realizing it was a bull's eye.

It really wasn't the time to be wearing such a face, it only angered the Bandersnatch more. He started to run, quicker than he ever thought he could. The monster soon followed after him, not too far away. The boy gained some distance between them by bolting through tight spaces between trees an under things he knew the Bandersnatch would have trouble with. After awhile, the boy thought he had lost him, but he could hear the Bandersnatch wrestling around in the woods. He hadn't noticed before, but he was quite scared. His hands were still shaking, his heart was pounding, beads of sweat were running down his face and his breathing was short and off.

He heard the noises getting closer and closer, and he had to start running again, but he couldn't bring himself to. He was frozen, locked in place.. and he thought he would never gain control over his body again. The Bandersnatch roared, and immediately the boy did just what he thought he could never do again.

He ran.. and ran. And ran, he did.

He was heading anywhere, letting his absent mind do the navigating. He wasn't sure where he was going; in the direction of Stayne, to the Red Queen's palace, or even back to the tree where his afternoon first began. He just ran. He felt the way he was going was the safest, but he wasn't sure why.

The Bandersnatch didn't lose him, he was right on his trail. The boy panted heavily while in thought, then grabbed two scent bombs out of his coat pocket, crushed them both with one hand and chucked them behind him. They were powerful enough to lead the Bandersnatch off, he knew that, but it would only last so long.

He kept on until the noises behind him indicating the Bandersnatch stopped. He, too, came to a stop, resting his hands on his knees and breathed in and out until he caught his breath. He took off his hat and wiped his forehead, sighing and scanning the woods around him. He wasn't sure where he has, but he knew he had been here before. The boy decided he couldn't just stand there and admire the scenery, so he walked on. There was a familiar path he decided to follow, it was hard to spot at first, but with his good eyes he found it. He made his way down the path, enjoying the walk and rest he was now getting. After minutes passed, he realized why it had seemed so familiar, but it wasn't until he reached the end that it had hit him.

The boy stopped and stared at what he now saw in front of him.

The Mad Hatter looked up from the table, hearing Mally and the Hare making a quiet fuss. The Hatter's face was completely filled with disbelief as he saw what had upset the two, but he was also both hopeful and joyful. It barely showed, seeing as both the boy and the Hatter stared back in forth at each other, meeting eye to eye. The Hatter summoned enough strength to speak, and it only added to the tension. "Elliot, is that you?"

* * *

GASP! To be continued in the next chapter! I know this is a little confusing but trust me, as the chapters go on you will understand :D

REVIEW!


	2. Rerouted

I really hope you guys liked the first chapter, I promise as you read on further in the chapters, it gets much more interesting. There is like a really cute relationship between the two, as you will tell (: REVIEW! Please, and thank you! -insert xoxo here-

By the way, I'm kind of dragging out the beginning (By beginning I mean the first few chapters) because I want you guys to get a feel of who the characters are and such!Like their relationships and stuff! :D _Review for a cookie!_

Turn Back Time

Chapter 2 - Rerouted

_The Mad Hatter looked up from the table, hearing Mally and the Hare making a quiet fuss. The Hatter's face was completely filled with disbelief as he saw what had upset the two, but he was also both hopeful and joyful. It barely showed, seeing as the both the boy and the Hatter stared back in forth at each other, meeting eye to eye. The Hatter summoned enough strength to speak, and it only added to the tension. "Elliot, is that you?"_

"...Tarrant?" Elliot asked in disbelief. For a moment, he thought maybe he had hit his head when running from the Bandersnatch, this couldn't be real- The Hatter was dead.. So was the Hare.. and Mally.. right? He had to be dreaming, though what a wonderful dream it was- to see his friend he had been longing for, for the _longest _time.

A few seconds later, the Mad Hatter jumped up on the table and briskly made his way to Elliot, avoiding the tea cups, utensils and pots. He hopped off the table and ran right to the boy, standing there for a moment, as if there was some catch he hadn't seen yet. He bent down to Elliot's height and looked him up and down, scanning every inch of his body. "Is it really you?" The hatter interrogated.

"Who else might I be?" Elliot asked, giving the Mad Hatter a soft, but rather confused look.

Tarrant couldn't take much more, so he embraced Elliot just as Mally and Thackery ran over to them. "Elliot!" Mally exclaimed with Joy, pinching onto Elliot's pant leg and making her way up to the boys shoulder. "I can't believe it's you, I thought you were dead!"

"As you can see, I'm not.. I thought all of _you _were dead!" Elliot admitted, looking rather distressed at the situation. The Hare hugged onto Elliot's leg for a moment, then quickly hopped back, laughing as he did.

"Why would you think we were dead?" Mally questioned as Elliot turned to face her.

"I thought the Jabberwocky had gotten you, all of you," He said, an obviously false statement.

"No, we're all very much alive, thank you," The small mouse said a bit sarcastically.

"..Elliot," The Hatter began to speak again, and Elliot turned his attention to him. "If you're alive, then what about the others?"

"..." Elliot could feel his heart drop at the hatter's question. The hatter should know the answer to that.. why would he make Elliot tell him? "The others.. all of the Hightopp Clan, th.. they.." He trailed off, thinking back to that dreaded day. He felt in pain in his gut, remembering all his friends being attacked by the Jabberwocky and the Red Queen's soldiers. The hatter managed to get a small group of kids, though he would rather look at them as friends. The whole group would look up to the hatter, find him to be a mentor, even a brother. Elliot was the closest to the hatter, but the rest were definitely in the race. How ever, everyone who knew the Mad Hatter knew how negatively the event had affected him. Witzend was destroyed that day. Horunvendush Day.. _Be damned the bloody Red Queen._

"They what?" Hatter looked hopeful, Elliot could see how badly he wanted the rest to be here with them now but it would never happen.

"I'm sorry, Tarrant," Elliot told him, and the Hatter's face fell disappointed.

The Hare twitched and fidgeted at the awkwardness, and Mally jumped down from Elliot's shoulder as the Hatter grabbed onto his hand. "Well, you're still here, so let's go on and have tea," He dragged Elliot around the table and set him in a chair next to his own. "You're terribly late, you know- naughty!" He finished as he sat in his own slightly bigger chair. Elliot was a little thrown off by the hatter's sudden change in mood, but he barely minded it.

Mally and Thackery giggled. The Hare banged on one of the cups, spilling a bit of tea on the table cloth. The Hatter scolded him for a moment, then turned to Elliot. "We've been having our little party for awhile now, you should have came earlier.." He announced, taking the tea pot in one hand. He gave it a cold look and turned back to Elliot with a weary face. "I bet you it's gotten cold."

"Tarrant, I can't stay," Elliot said, not wanting to look the Hatter in the eye.

"And why not?" The Hatter asked, setting the pot down.

Elliot thought for a moment, not sure of how to explain what was happening. He couldn't tell the hatter what had happened, it was too much.. too soon. "I just can't. I'd explain but, it's much too early for you to give me the cold shoulder, don't you think?"

"Why would we ever turn our back on you? My dear, Elliot, that sort of thing could never happen. What ever you feel you can't tell us, you know you can," He explained, feeling Elliot's uncertainty.

"But I can't," Elliot refused, giving the hatter a look begging to drop the subject. He rubbed his hat's seem between his two fingers, feeling a bit uneasy.

No matter, the Mad Hatter granted his friend's request and stood, holding up the tea pot once more. "Tea, anyone?"

Something like an explosion sounded, and the ground beneath them jerked a bit, making the hatter drop the pot. He frowned and looked around, trying to listen.

"Hatter, what was that?" Mally asked, frightened.

"Shh," The Mad Hatter shushed her, and walked around the tea pot shards. Elliot grew quiet, his muscles starting to tense as a light roar was heard. "Bandersnatch."

Mally and Thackery stared at the hatter, afraid at just the mere mention of it's name. "Why is it out here?" Mally asked quietly, the hare shaking with anxiety.

"I don't know," The Mad Hatter answered, his voice deepening as he looked over at Elliot. They had eye contact for a second, but Elliot quickly removed his gaze from the Hatter.

"It has to be out here for a reason, the Red Queen rarely let's it out- and that would mean Stayne is here, too," Mally thought aloud, noticing the hatter's gravely face. "Right, Hatter?"

"Right," He whispered. "Well, we have to avoid it one way or another, let's split up. Mally, you and Thackery go back to his home and hide out, I'm taking Elliot."

Mally nodded at the hatter's orders, but felt slightly confused at the last part. "Elliot? Where to?"

The Mad Hatter ignored Mally's questioning, and took Elliot's hand once again, leading him back into the woods. Elliot put his hat back on, using his free hand, and looked up at the hatter, who was barely paying attention to him. The deeper they walked into the woods, the darker and duller it became. It matched the mood, how ever.

Elliot didn't like the silence between them, but he'd rather have them silent then talking. He truly was happy about his friends being alive, but would he not have to explain his situation? He couldn't keep putting it off and running away from it, could he? It was the impossible he was shooting for, here. He watched the twigs and leaves crunch beneath his feet as they walked on, listening to the cracks as if it were music.

"`Twas brillig, and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe.. All mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe.." The Mad Hatter's voice petrified every part of Elliot's body, he could barely walk straight. Though he was used to his mood swings, the hatter's low, deeply accented voice made him want to run and hide. "..The Jabberwock with eyes of flame, teeth that bite and claws that catch. Beware the Jabberwock my son, the frumious Bandersnatch."

Elliot looked at the hatter out of the corner of his eye and listened as he spoke some more. "He took his vorpal sword in hand, the vorpal blade went snicker-snack.."

"He left it dead, and with its head, he went galumphing back," The Hatter's eyes moved to see what voice had echoed along with the end. He turned to see Elliot, giving him a very light heartened look. The hatter's face softened a bit, knowing his darker side was showing itself to Elliot. He couldn't stop what he was feeling. He was usually the life of the party, the joyous one. But ever since the Red Queen took over, just as Chessur had said many times before, the hatter really hasn't been himself.

"_Downal wyth bluddy behg hid_," Whispered Elliot, showing the hatter his trust.

"So where have you been hiding all these years?" The hatter asked, looking straight forward.

"The out lands," Elliot answered.

The Mad Hatter nodded in approval, knowing barely anyone or anything is back there. "Would you at least do me the honor of telling me what happened back then? I can't seem to understand how you haven't run into any of us before.."

"I guess I owe you that much," Elliot began. "It's hard to explain, really. When the Jabberwock, the Red Knight.. they were attacking everyone, even the Hightopp Clan, being my cowardly-self I ran. I ran as far away as possible, and hid. I was being quite selfish, I wasn't thinking. I hoped everyone would be okay, and be safe but there was no hope, I couldn't do anything, and I didn't know what I could even try. Maybe a few days later, I went on a fairly short trip to look for any of you, but I found nothing. The Red Queen had taken over, and it was much too traumatizing to go back anywhere near there.. I couldn't bare to face the White Queen nor the Red Queen, I couldn't even bare to think about any of you.. so I stayed in the out lands of Underland."

"You ran and hid, just like Chessur," He frowned, remembering the Chesire Cat running out from them. He didn't mind as much for Elliot, how ever. At least _someone _from his clan survived, besides himself. He didn't feel so alone anymore. "For three years, as well," The Mad Hatter shook his head, not being able to believe staying in such a part of the woods for that long of a time. "But that doesn't explain why the Bandersnatch and Stayne are after you."

Elliot looked at the hatter, wide-eyed. "How did you know?"

The hatter smirked. "I didn't."

The boy frowned, seeing the tricks he was playing with him. "I can't explain to you, Tarrant."

"And why not? You should be able to tell me anything, I stood by you since you were a child."

"I know, I'm sorry.." He trailed off, seeing the Mad Hatter's face grow cold. Abruptly, he stopped in his tracks, and being bound together by hand Elliot was forced to quit walking as well. He stared at the hatter for a moment, before speaking. "Are you angry with me?" Elliot asked as the hatter gave him a look.

"Shh," The hatter hushed Elliot, and turned his eyes forward. Elliot listened for a few seconds but heard nothing.

"What is it?"

"..Nothing," He said, shrugging what ever was bothering him off. "How ever, you'll have to trust me some time to tell me, _soon _I hope."

Elliot gave him a slight grin, but it faded into a frown as he heard a man's voice. He guessed it was Stayne's as he turned towards the hatter, who once again looked quite upset. "He sounds close, Tarrant."

"I.. think we should run now," The hatter suggested, and Elliot quickly obliged. They ran to the right, just the opposite of where Stayne's voice was heard. The hatter was a bit faster than Elliot, which threw him a bit off balance since they wouldn't let their hands part. It's as if they were too afraid to let go of each other again, it had hit them both very hard thinking that each other was dead all these years. Now that they were together once again, they never wanted to part.

Elliot drew in a breath, hearing what he guessed was a tree cracking and falling to the ground. There were some familiar vibrations and his stomach started to turn at the thought of being face to face with the Bandersnatch again.

"Keep running," The Mad Hatter told Elliot, and the boy pushed himself to run at the hatter's speed. He was sure he was going to hate running after today. Elliot was rather surprised his hat was staying on the whole run. "I think we're losing them.."

"I think so, too," Elliot panted, agreeing with the hatter only hoping to stop running at this rate. He read Elliot's thoughts, and began to slow down until he fully stopped. Elliot watched him as he caught his breath, noticing he was looking a bit troubled as he scanned the woods around him. Something didn't seem right to him, and that was the part that scared Elliot the most.

"Why, look, it's young Elliot.."

Elliot and the hatter turned to the voice behind them, relieved to find out it _wasn't_ Stayne.

"Chessur, what are you doing here?" The Mad Hatter asked, bewildered at his appearance.

"I was just around, and I happen to see two very familiar people running.." The Cheshire Cat floated over to Elliot, smiling unnaturally widely. "I thought you were dead."

"You thought wrong, Ches," Elliot gave the cat a small smile.

"That's good news... would you like to explain what the rush might be, Tarrant?" The cat turned to the hatter, whom looked quite disturbed at this point.

"Bandersnatch," He told him. "And Stayne, not a very good combo.. look, we have no time for chatting, Chessur, they should be catching up to us any second now."

"I could.." The cat paused, then turned away. "Oh, never mind."

"What?" Elliot asked, his curiosity kicking in.

The Cheshire Cat answered in a slow manner. "It would never work in the shape I'm in."

"What would never work?" The hatter asked, interested in what the cat had to offer.

"Well, I have enough strength to 'poof' someone to safety, using my evaporating skills, but only _one _person.."

"Good, take Elliot and get to the White Queen's palace, he should be safe there," The Mad Hatter ordered the cat, not wanting any lip about it, and let Elliot's hand go.

"What? No! I'm not leaving you," Elliot argued.

"I'm a fast runner, I know what I'm doing, you don't have to worry about me," The hatter reassured him.

"You can't be serious," Elliot said in disbelief. He turned to Ches, looking for a way out, but nothing came from it.

"If I don't do what the hatter tells me to, he'll be on me about it for awhile.. I'd hate to be a burden, but it's time to go, I think your friends are here.." The cat said, placing his paw on Elliot's shoulder.

Elliot and The Mad Hatter glanced behind them, seeing a few soldiers heading their way. They hadn't seemed to notice them yet, but if that was the case they had to move quick.

Elliot frowned, seeing his hands started to fade, then his whole body. He grabbed the hatter's hand hoping it would help bring him to safety as well.. "Tarrant, I-"

"Go, Elliot. I'll do my best to be with you before the sun sets," The hatter told him, giving his hands a squeeze.

"No, make me a _promise_, Tarrant," Elliot demanded.

"I promise, then."

Elliot gave him one last look before he and Chessur fully disappeared. The hatter waited a minute or so before he started to look for the enemy again. At first, he found the soldiers had gone, but as he turned to look behind him he found himself face to face with Stayne and his sword.


	3. When The Sun Sets

Woo! The That 70's show story is going to be on hold, I'm on a roll with Alice in Wonderland FTW. I AM SO SORRY THESE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS ARE SO SHORT! I'll make it up to you guys.

review!

Special thanks to CO! You know who you are ;D.

Mad Hatter: Yes, thank you very much!

Elliot: Whoah, when did you get back? ._.

Mad Hatter: I'm not. I'm all in your head.

Elliot: ...

Chessur: Well, anyway, please REVIEW! And remember, Co, I love you. :3

I'm sure that made you happy. ^ ;D

Turn Back Time

Chapter 3 - When The Sun Sets

As quickly as it had happened, Elliot found himself sitting on the ground, just meters away from the White Queen's castle gate. He took a moment to process his thoughts, then stood, coming face to face with the Cheshire Cat.

"Here we are," Chessur told him, looking worn out.

"I can see that," Elliot frowned a bit as he turned to the gate. He couldn't help but wonder when the hatter would be arriving. He had promised before sunset, so he could only wait.

"I'm going to leave you now, I need some rest," The cat mused, a smile twisting on his face. Elliot muttered a quick thank you and watched as the cat faded away.

He pushed open the gate, the touch of it being quite cold, and walked slowly inside, shutting it behind him. He took a look around him, not sure of what he could do at this point. Mally, the hare, the hatter and Chessur- they were all gone at the moment, and he wasn't sure he could face the White Queen alone. Part of him wanted to run back out the gate, another part of him wanted to stay and see the queen alive and well. He couldn't leave, the hatter would be here shortly.. he had to wait.

He decided to make his way down the rather wide path, though he wasn't too thrilled at the idea of walking into the castle, uninvited. Elliot turned to see a garden, and walked through a few bunched-together bushes to get onto the stepping-stones. He followed them, admiring the flowers and plants around him, until he came across a large, white rose bush. He studied it for a moment, seeing something interesting, and peered over the top to see Mirana; The White Queen.

He couldn't breathe.

She set down a rather small pair of hedge clippers, and turned to Elliot. As she stood, the boy took a step back, but he controlled himself and his urges to run away. He had to face her now.

Mirana's hands floated up gracefully, and she smiled. "Elliot, my dear boy, is that you?"

Elliot didn't know what to say, so he said nothing. Just stared blankly at the queen before him.

"Don't be frightened," She told him, holding her hand out as if offering a comfort of some kind.

"I'm.. sorry," He managed to blurt out, he wasn't sure how to speak to her, it's been many years since he last saw her.

"What ever for?" She asked, her eyebrows raising. Elliot shook his head, feeling like an idiot. Mirana sighed very lightly, and held out her arms to hug the smaller being. She felt his uncertainty and knew why he was acting the way he was. Elliot gave into the embrace, and breathed, taking in her sweet, flowery scent.

She let him go and gave him a small grin. "You must tell me where you have been all these years, come, come- let's go inside, I'll fix you some tea," She said, motion for him to follow.

Elliot thought for a moment, and felt his eyes widen a bit as something came to him. "Tea.. oh- wait," Elliot caught up with her. "The hatter- he made Chessur bring me here and he was left alone with Stayne and the Bandersnatch, and he said he'd be here by sun set but-"

"Elliot, please calm down," She requested, her smile fading a bit. "Let's go inside so we can talk about this, okay, dear?"

Elliot nodded dumbly and followed the Queen, anxiously.

( - - - )

"Here you are," The queen said softly, setting a cup of tea on the table. She walked around the other side and sat across from Elliot, with her own cup, and took a small sip. She set it down graciously and smiled at Elliot, who seemed very uncomfortable. "Elliot.. whenever you're ready to talk," She said as he looked back at her. He opened his mouth to speak but he didn't really know where to begin. The Queen caught on quickly, and told him, "Just start from the beginning."

"Beginning.. well, I was running through the woods- the Bandersnatch and the Red Knight were on my trail. After a bit, I lost them and-"

"Why were they chasing you?" She asked, a bit confused.

"Why.. um," Elliot thought for a moment, not sure how to answer her question. He didn't want to answer her with the truth, that was for sure. "I don't know. They might have mistaken me for someone else.."

The Queen nodded for him to go on.

"Yes, well, I lost them and ran into the hatter, the dormouse, and the hare. It was a rather odd reunion.. we talked.. but as I said before, the hatter and I were running from Stayne and them and we ran into the Cheshire Cat. When the time came, Chessur brought me here and left the hatter behind. But I'm very worried.."

"I'm sure he's fine," She told him with a smile. "What you said was hard to follow, but I managed.. how ever, you should tell me where you have been for all these years, no one can disappear and reappear when ever they like."

"No one except for Chessur," Elliot corrected her, now his turn to give her a smile. "I've been in the out lands," He finished, answering her question.

"And why did you not ever come to my castle? You're welcome here, the out lands are so horrible to be in.."

"I wasn't sure any of you were alive. On Horunvendush Day, I was a terrible coward. When the Jabberwock came, I ran and hid. The Hightopp clan had all been murdered, I was so sure I was the only one left.. I thought everyone had been caught by Stayne and the soldiers. When I found out you were alive, I was so happy, believe you me.. but I couldn't stand to face you, nor the guilt."

"My child, you should not feel guilty for such things that were never your doing," She looked him in the eye. "The Red Queen taking over is not your fault."

"But the clan dying was."

The Queen said nothing for a moment, just stared at Elliot as if trying to dig into his mind.

"I could have grabbed someone and ran.. Jamison, Harris- even Adelle! My own little sister, I let be in that tragic day to die," Elliot's chest started to hurt, and his voice got a bit louder at the end. "I didn't realize how much of a mistake I had made back then until I went on a search for them, to find anyone. How ever, I found nothing.. no Adelle, no Jamison or Harris, not even _Tarrant_.. but then I ran into him not too long ago.. it all came back."

"..." Mirana just gazed at the boy before her, taking in his emotions. She placed her hand on his, for comfort. "I know how you must feel, Elliot. But what happened in the past is done and gone, learn from your mistakes- no, in fact, turn them into lessons. I'm sure the hatter is quite glad you ran out of there anyway."

She took her hand away from his and took another sip of her tea. Elliot gave her a weird look, wondering what she meant. "Glad? I think you mean _mad_."

"Mad, he might be," Mirana cooed, indicating the hatter's wacky behavior. "But angry, no. I'm sure he's happy _you _of all people are still alive."

"Of all people? How? I shouldn't mean so much. His highness should be the one on his mind."

The Queen chuckled gently. "I can't be the most important thing to everyone, have you any idea how much you really mean to him, Elliot?"

Elliot shook his head.

"Me either," She said. "But it must have been a lot if he gave himself up like this today. He's not usually the one to do such a bold thing."

"He promised me he'd be here before the sun sets," Elliot told her once again, ignoring her last words. He peeked out the window. "There isn't too much time left."

"In what land did you last see him?"

"We ran back into the out lands."

"The out lands.. Elliot, that could take more time than what he has now, don't be surprised if he shows up late," She stated, but felt a little guilty as Elliot's face fell. "But don't worry, dear, I'm sure he's fine. I give you my word."

Elliot's frown stayed, 'I give you my word' meant nothing to him at this point. It was exactly the same thing as 'I promise you'.

"Alright, well, if he's not here by tomorrow morning I'll send a search party out for him, deal?" She negotiated.

Elliot thought about the deal, and figured he might as well take what he can get.

"Good, I'll have someone prepare you a bed for tonight.. unless you want to sleep in the woods another day?" She joked, and Elliot gave her what she wanted; a grin.

( - - - )

Elliot sat his hat on the bed, as Mirana's maid left his room. When she shut the door behind her, he couldn't help himself. He started to pace, the anxiety from earlier starting to kick in again. The boy sighed and reached into his pocket, taking out the pocket watch. He looked at it for a moment, years of Deja Vu came back to him.

"Why do I even bother to check this watch when the clock I need is right in front of me," He mumbled to himself, and walked out onto the balcony, needing a bit of fresh air. It was a bit darker than earlier, time was passing by so quickly. He felt a bit cold while gazing at the clouds, the shades of orange and blue were faded nicely together with the white. It was like a painting someone could hang in the sky, and he wished Tarrant could be here with him. The sun was just about to set and he pictured one of those cliche moments happened right about now; when the hero shows up right when time is almost out, right when all hope is almost lost.

But minutes passed.

And then more minutes passed, and the sun was barely noticeable anymore.

The shades of orange had quickly disappeared and now all he saw were blues. He felt hurt, realizing the Queen was right and watched as time brought on stars in the sky. Mirana had told him the hatter would show up late, so all he had to do was wait a bit longer.

"You know.. you staring so intensely at the sky like that isn't going to make the hatter get here any faster."

Elliot turned, startled, but felt relieved as Mirana walked up beside him. "I know," He said quietly. They stood there for a minute, thought he wasn't sure why the Queen would be here with him at this moment. All they were doing was standing and staring.

But Mirana only came to check on Elliot. When she walked in to find a seemingly troubled Elliot, she knew it was a good time to talk.

"Your highness.. I-"

"Please, Elliot, I'm not the ruler of Underland anymore. There is no need for formality," She said, giving him a soft look.

Elliot nodded lightly and restarted. "Mirana.."

"Yes, dear?"

"..never mind," He mumbled, resting his hands and head on the balcony's fencing.

The Queen smiled at the boy, and gave his shoulder a light tap. "Right, well, get some sleep. I can tell how tired you must be."

"I will, thank you."

Mirana smiled one last time and made her way back into the room, then out the door.

Elliot stood there for who knows how long. To him it seemed like ten minutes, when really it was close to midnight. He muffled a yawn and rubbed his face up and down, wanting to wake up and wait for the hatter, but he knew he couldn't. He thought maybe he could take a nap for an hour or so, wake up, and wait then.

Who knows, maybe the hatter will be here by then.

As he walked back into the room, he couldn't help but think about what could have happened to the Mad Hatter. For all Elliot knew, he could have gotten lost.. he could have been caught by Stayne and the Bandersnatch and had been forced to come back to Crims. He could have his head lost.. Stayne could have told him everything, as well.

But those were just crazy ideas.. right?

Of course. Elliot knew that would never happen, he was too tired to think straight anyway.

He climbed into bed, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.


	4. Sense

I can't believe I'm writing so much, it wasn't too long ago that I had this VERY stubborn writers block! BLEH! But it's gone and all this is coming out! YES!

REVIEW!

Short chapter, I apologize. :c

Honestly, this and chapter 5 were supposed to be one full chapter, but it got pretty long haha. d: Sorry!

I LOVE YOU CO! The NEXT chapter is all for Daddy! xD

Turn Back Time

Chapter 4 - Sense

"Hm..." Elliot groaned and turned on his side as a beam of light hit his face.

"Wake up now, Elliot, it's almost the afternoon," A familiar voice sounded from across the room. He looked up to see Mirana. "You must have stayed up last night.. how late was it when you went to bed?" She asked, trying to make a conversation as she opened up the curtains on the window.

Elliot opened his mouth to answer, but a yawn came out instead. The Queen smiled at this and walked over to him.

"I don't remember," He said truthfully. Elliot silently guessed about midnight, but he couldn't really recall.

Mirana chuckled. "Well, that's not good," She sat down next to him on the bed as he sat up. "Well, I would have asked you if you'd like some breakfast, but it's hours passed that. How about some lunch?"

"Um..." At first, Elliot was going to tell her no, he wasn't hungry. It was natural to him, like a reflex. His stomach, however, disagreed with him, and let out a sudden growl. "..I guess."

"Good," She stood once again and pressed down her dress. "Well, I'll have something fixed for you. Come down into the kitchen when you're ready," She told him as she headed to the door.

"Alright.. oh, wait, your highne- I mean, Mirana," He called her as she turned around.

"Yes?"

"Has Tarrant showed up? Did he come back yet?"

The Queen frowned a bit at Elliot's question. "I'm afraid not, but if it's any consolation, I sent out a search party as soon as I woke. I'm sure they will find him, everything will be okay, so don't worry too much."

This time, it was Elliot's turn to frown. He watched as she walked out the door. At this point, all he really wanted to do was go back to sleep, but he knew he shouldn't do that while in someones hospitality. He stood, stretched and yawned, then glanced out the clear door to the balcony. He didn't see anything, though he wasn't sure what he was looking for in the first place. He sighed and grabbed his hat, walking over to the window. He scanned the courtyard, the front gates, and everywhere else he could see from this point. As he put his hat on, he couldn't help but watch as a few of the Queen's maidens walked around in the garden. For split second he pictured the four girls being him, the hatter, the hare and Mally. Back when it was old times; when they had fun playing outside, when Adelle and the rest of the smaller kids used to play tag, when the hatter told jokes, and the rest of the Hightopp clan were all.. still here. Still alive.

Elliot felt his hat tilt a bit, and it brought him out of his thoughts. He fixed it and began walking out the door, down the hall and stairs. He made his way into another hall, which he found rather confusing. As he walked down, he read the signs on some of the doors telling what room was what. He passed many rooms without names, and it wasn't 'til the very end that he saw the one entitled, 'KITCHEN'.

As he pushed open the door, he found the Queen and her maid have a quiet talk at a table. Mirana glanced at Elliot for a moment, then asked the maid if she would excuse her and the boy. The maid happily did just that, and smile at Elliot as they passed each other.

"Hello Elliot," She greeted, getting up to walk to the counter. Elliot said hello back and walked over to sit in the chair the Maid sat in. He waited a minute, looking around at the uniquely styled kitchen. It wasn't unique in a bad way, how ever.

He watched as Mirana picked up a cup and a plate, then brought it over to Elliot. Nonetheless, the boy was pleased with the smell of the food. Mirana smiled and left Elliot to satisfy his hunger.

( - - - )

Elliot walked out of the front door, and was about to head to the garden when he remembered the maidens. He decided against it, and headed towards the other side, where he happily found another garden. An empty garden.

Though, this one was a bit different. It was higher up, and there were benches and arch ways. It was much more beautiful than the other, he thought. Elliot admired it for a bit, then sat down on one of the benches. He wasn't feeling right, just sitting in the Queen's comfort while the hatter was out there all alone. Then, he became sad. The feeling lingered around him for a few minutes, all he really wanted was the hatter to be safe, here.. with him. He had just found his friend, and they've already been separated. Twice. Did no one wish for them to be together?

The boy shifted in his seat, and looked to the ground, then behind him and through the fence wall. He saw another little garden, but it wasn't much to look at considering the others.

"There you are.."

Elliot jumped, and turned back to see the Chesire Cat, floating tiredly in front of him. "Chessur, it's you."

"Of course it's me," He soothed, grinning like a mad man. It reminded him of Tarrant. "I'm glad to see you again.. might I ask, where is the hatter?" His eyes wondered for a moment, but they went straight back to Elliot.

"He's.. not back yet," Elliot's face fell a bit, thinking about the hatter.

"I wonder why," The cat pondered, floating along with the wind. He circled Elliot a few times, but he just ignored Chessur. "What do you think might have happened?"

Elliot looked at the cat, who seemed quite amused. It angered Elliot to see the cat so calm, but it wasn't like anyone else was worried. "How would I know?"

"You wouldn't. That's why I said _think_," He said.

Elliot stayed quite for a minute, and thought. The only things that came to his mind were horrible ideas that he would never wish upon the hatter, pretty much the things he thought last night. He disesteemed at the ideas, they weren't good to think about at the moment.

"Why don't you leave the poor boy alone, Chessur?"

Elliot and the cat turned to the voice, though it took Elliot a few seconds to see where it came from.

"Why, hello, Absolem," Chessur drifted it's way to the caterpillar, and gave him a weird look. "And how are you this fine day?"

"Oh, I'm just the same as ever," He answered, moving around the vine leaves he sat upon.

"Ah.. I see, well then I'll just be on my way," The cat excused himself, then turned to Elliot. "Say hi to Tarrant for me, and scold the poor soul for his late timing."

Elliot nodded and observed as the cat disappeared. He sighed, then glanced at Absolem, who was giving Elliot a hard, contemplating look. "...What?"

"Three years have gone by since I've last seen you, can I not take a good look at you?" Absolem clarified, his eyes never taken from Elliot. "So what's this about the hatter?"

Elliot looked down at his feet, just wanting to push the subject off. He couldn't, and that was a fact. "He was supposed to be here yesterday, by sunset, but he never showed."

"I see," The caterpillar percepted. "I also see you're worried on the matter, I'm sure everyone has told you this, but you shouldn't mind it much. The hatter can take care of himself."

"Yes, I know, but I can't help but worry," Elliot remarked, and watched as the caterpillar climbed up the vine a bit higher.

"If you are that upset about it, sitting around, _moping _isn't going to do much good, now is it?"

The boy didn't say anything, just stood up. He started to walk back down the garden, but Absolem didn't stop him. Elliot began walking back to the front courtyard, and stood in the middle of the pathway, leading towards the gate. He really wanted to leave, and go search for the hatter himself but the Bandersnatch might be out there, and Stayne, too.

That's never stopped him before, how ever.

He took step foward, feeling as if nothing could hold him back. He started to walk to the gate, not giving a care for any of it, but stopped just a few feet from the gate.

"Elliot!"

The boy looked over his shoulder to see the White Queen calling him. She motioned for him to come over, and Elliot sighed, knowing he couldn't turn down Mirana's requests. As he approached the queen, she put a hand on his shoulder. "Where were you going?"

"I wanted to go out and look for the hatter myself," He said, shrugging off the lies urging to come out of his mouth.

Mirana smiled warmly. "I already sent out a search party, I'm sure they'll be back with him any time now. How ever, there are a few girls that would like to say hi to you," She waved her hand in the direction the four girls he saw from the window were in, and Elliot smiled dumbly at them.

"..hello," He muttered, feeling a bit dumber than usual.

"So, _you're_ the second Hightopp Mirana has been telling us about," A woman with dark hair said, giving him her best grin.

"The survivor. Elliot, is it?" A blond asked, flashing her perfect teeth and bright blue eyes at him.

Elliot nodded, and watched as a brunette gave him a sad look. "It's a shame there are only two Hightopp's left," She mourned as the White Queen gave them a look.

"Tone it down a bit, girls. Mind you," She scolded them.

The blond giggled as Mirana lead him into the garden. Elliot could already tell he wouldn't be getting out of the queen's grip any time soon.

* * *

Ah, poor Elliot. d: But yeah, these chapters are pretty boring. It gets better in the next one! (insert my love for you here) Review.


	5. Guess Who

GRRR. I PULLED A DAMN ALL-NIGHTER MAKING ALL THESE STUPID CHAPTERS. I'm a little unsatisfied with them but hey, what can you do?

It's 10 in the morning now and I havent fallen asleep YET. FREEKIN PRAISE ME.

...Yeah.. Well. Godddd I'm so tired, you guys have no idea! I need sleep, but If I sleep during the day my mom will kill me. FFFFFFFUDGE.

Tehe :D I think My Co will be pleased with this chapter... or will she? LMFAO! I LOVE YOU! I try to please her.

review...!

Turn Back Time

Chapter 5 - Guess Who

At this time, it was a bit passed brillig, and the queen would barely keep herself from Elliot. She thought if she could bond with Elliot a little more, he wouldn't be so down all the time, and maybe it would make him see that the past is the past and they all have trust in one another no matter what. The queen couldn't really see this happening, but to her, it was worth the try.

Elliot stared at the pocket watch, with his head and arms laying on the table. Mirana was broiling some things for dinner. She would call the maid in every once in awhile for cook-help, but that was rare. The queen glanced at Elliot, noticing he was being slightly spacey, and thought for a few seconds of what she could say. "..That's a nice watch," She said, trying to start a conversation between the two. She waited for a reply, but heard nothing. Elliot wasn't in Underland anymore.

"..Elliot?" Still no reply. The queen grinned, taking a spoon and tapping it on the pan to make a rather loud, high-pitched sound.

Elliot jumped at the noise and turned to the queen, confusing and dazed. "What?"

"Mind you, it's not healthy to dwell on things," She set the spoon and and softly smiled at him.

Elliot slowly shifted back into his previous pose. "I'm fine."

"Are you?"

He blinked, turning his head slightly to look at the queen. They looked at each other for many seconds, but Elliot of course was the one to break it off. He turned his attention back to the watch and sighed. "When is the search party getting back, again?"

"Soon, I believe," She said, stirring the pot.

"That's good," Elliot mumbled, feeling his eyelids getting heavy.

CLANK.

Once again, Elliot jumped and looked back to find the queen, startled as well. "Sorry," She apologized, bending over to pick up the soon she had dropped. That time, she had not planned.

Elliot frowned and shrugged it off, again getting back into his comfortable, yet impractical posture. He closed his eyes, the feeling of weariness now coming back to him.

About a quarter of an hour later, the queen noticed Elliot's rather long silence. She made her way to the table studied his face, finding the boy had fallen asleep. She smiled at the black-haired beauty, deciding not to wake him. He seemed at peace, and calm. A state where he is never at.

Her eyes traveled down his arm, and then to the watch, lazily wrapped with his hand. She gently took the watch from him, and quietly considered the craftsmanship. This was no ordinary watch, she had known this brand for a long time. Only the Hightopp clan made these, though it was only for themselves. This one, how ever, was broken. By the looks of it, there was no hope for it to be fixed. She wondered why Elliot would carry around something so worthless, but she stopped her thoughts from going on any further. Worthless is one thing it was not. She turned it over on the back, frowning. There was an engraved quote-no, a riddle on the back, and as she read it she grew confused, but figured it was bound to be that way.

_'Why is a raven like a writing desk?_

_-T. Hightopp'_

The queen smiled, seeing who it was from.

"Your majesty!"

"Oh- um," Mirana jumped as a woman walked into the room. She quickly set the pocket watch beside Elliot's hand. "I'm sorry, what is it?"

"The search party is back, milady."

"Have they found Tarrant?" She asked, covering the hope in her voice.

"No, I'm sorry, it was unsuccessful. They couldn't find a trace of him anywhere," She told the queen, looking sad.

"I see, did they search all of the out lands?"

"Yes."

"..Thank you," She finished, watching the woman nod and excuse herself out the door. She turned back to Elliot with a frown, and sighed, setting and hand on his shoulder. "Elliot, dear, wake up."

No answer.

"Up you get," She shook him a bit, but only managed to pry a groan from the boy. A few more shakes did the trick, and she watched as he sat up. "Elliot, the search party is back."

Elliot rubbed his eyes for a moment. It took him a few seconds to understand what she had just said. He turned to her with obvious hope.. and a tint of joy. "Tarrant's back?"

Mirana looked at him sadly, she barely had the heart to tell him at this point, but she couldn't leave him hanging like this. It's cruelty. "Elliot, I'm sorry."

"What? They didn't find him?" Elliot asked, now looking confused.

"No, I'm sorry," She shook her head. "They couldn't find any trace of him anywhere.. wait, Elliot, where are you going?"

Elliot got up from his seat and quickly headed out the door. He held the pocket watch tightly in his hand and he could feel himself grow upset. Though, he wouldn't let himself cry over something as small as a missing person.

But of all people, it _had _to be the hatter.

He made his way down the hall and was about to go through the front door when he suddenly stopped.

"And where are you headed to, hm?" The Cheshire cat said slowly as he floated in front of the doorway.

"I'm going to look for the hatter," He replied, walking around the cat. He put his hand on the knob and turned to Chessur as he spoke.

"Why?"

"The search party didn't find Tarrant, Ches, I don't know what else to do," Elliot opened the door and stood in the doorway, looking distraught.

"I know what you can do," He said, smiling.

Elliot turned to the cat.

"You can close the door and wait for the hatter to return on his own."

"I can't, he said he'd be back yesterday, and no one can find him so-"

"So what makes you think _you _can, my dearly, _naive _boy?" He asked, making his case. Elliot closed the door at this point, seeing no way out of this. He felt his eyes water up a bit more, but he would be damned if he was going to let anyone- even Chessur see him cry.

Elliot shook his head, and sighed, not wanting to think about this anymore- or anything for that matter. He walked away from the Cheshire cat without saying a word or showing his face. He put the pocket watch back into his coat pocket and walked a bit quicker until he reached his room. Elliot shut the door behind him, then went over to his bed and sat. He took a few minutes to himself, thinking.

Should he go through with looking for the hatter?

There are dangers. And what if he shows up while he isn't at the White Queen's castle? Another reason not to go.

Should he go through with waiting?

Elliot, as he was, is a very impatient person. The hatter told him he'd be here by sun set _yesterday_, and it's almost sun set, _today_.

It worried him, way too much, he was just about at his breaking point. He needed to calm down, to rest his mind.

But he couldn't.

He leaned back against the bed's headboard and decided he would do just as Chessur wanted him to;

wait.

( - - - )

"It's midnight and the poor dear hasn't gone to sleep. I think the failed search really upset him," Mirana whispered to her maid, peering into Elliot's room from the crack of the door. The maid gave her a frown and they both backed away from the door. "We should let him be, right? What would you do?"

"Just as you said, milady," The maid said, sadly. "The boy sounds like he needs some space."

The queen nodded a little, then walked away with the maid.

Elliot had been waiting for hours, and he intended to wait even longer. He'd stay awake until Tarrant came, he had decided.

It was a very hard plan to go through, how ever. He kept dozing in and out, it was hard to keep himself from falling asleep. Every once in awhile, he'd pinch himself, but it barely worked. He growled with light frustration, and rubbed his eyes, wishing he weren't so tired.

Elliot got up and made his way to the balcony. It was chilly outside, but he didn't mind. He heard a few insect noises, which made him think back to Absolem. He looked up, seeing the night sky, as dark as ever. He rested his arms on the balcony edge and glanced down at the gate, as if something more interesting would be going on there.

"Guess who."

Elliot turned, briefly startled, and saw a very familar person.

* * *

Yeah, go on. GUESS. You probably think it's the hatter- maybe. But for all you know, Stayne could be the one saying GUESS WHO! o: Oh Chessur. Hahaha. I'm evil


	6. I Guess You

Wooo. Did you guys guess? Nice.

If you haven't reviewed the last chapter to guess, then reading this chapter will be cheating.

CHEATERS. c:

I LOVE CO FTW. AND YES, JACKIE, YOU DO HAVE CHLAMYDIA! MUAHAHA! (Inside joke.)

Review (Heart)!

Oh, and I've come to the conclusion that Elliot is 14 years old. (: Yup! Little boys make every story better~ Dudes and dudettes, I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT; I love cliffhangers!

BTW, Absolem doesn't smoke in this d: Sorry... :D

Turn Back Time

Chapter 6 - I Guess You

_"Guess who."_

Elliot turned, briefly startled, and saw a very familar person. Well, the outline of the person was familiar, but the deepness of the voice threw him off. The stranger held a thick, Scottish accent and it seemed as if Elliot had heard it before, but he couldn't remember. It was hard to see who it was since they were covered in the roof's shadow. He kept quiet for a minute, waiting for the figure to say something, or do something.

Then, they did. As they took a few steps towards Elliot, he could literally feel his stomach flutter, the anxiety of the situation fading away.

"Tarrant- it's you," Elliot stated, relieved.

The hatter gave Elliot a sad look. "Of course it's me, who were you expecting?"

Elliot frowned a bit at the hatter's voice, which had changed rather suddenly. He decided to shake it off, how ever, and he hopped over to embrace the hatter, whom just chuckled at the boys spontanious actions. Though, it couldn't be helped. The hatter knew he hadn't been here for Elliot, and he knows Elliot had every right to angry with him but he wasn't.

"You broke your promise, you know," Elliot scolded, looking up at him.

"I did not," The hatter told him as the boy let go.

Elliot was a little taken off guard at the hatter's remark, but he stuck to his gut. "You did, too. You promised me you'd be here before the sun set, and it has been almost 2 days-"

"Elliot, pause for a moment and think about what you're saying," The hatter said, as Elliot stopped himself from rambling on. He waited to see what the boy would say but no words were spoken. The hatter shook his head and smiled warmly, yet he still had that usual hint of mad man in him. "I never told you _which _sun set I'd be here by. As a matter of fact.." The hatter started to walk around Elliot, and his eyes also following the hatter. "I've technically completely kept the promise I'd made you."

Elliot thought for a moment, seeing what the hatter was getting at but it didn't make it anymore easy to take. It didn't amuse him at all, the tricks he had been playing with him, especially seeing at how odd the hatter was acting. "I was worried about you. Why did you take so long getting here?"

"I had a few set backs," The hatter answered simply, not looking Elliot in the eye. He walked over to the edge of the balcony and leaned over it. Elliot frowned, he didn't like the hatter's weirdness. It was much different from his normal weirdness. It was rather disturbing.

"Set backs?" Elliot asked, wanting detail on the matter.

Tarrant didn't seem too thrilled at the moment. The boy walked over to the hatter as he turned to Elliot, giving him a wild, astonished look. "Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?"

Elliot, befuddled with the hatter's words, frowned deeper. He watched the hatter as he stood his ground about the question, keeping his eyes and face in tact with Elliot's. He waited a few seconds before speaking again. "Don't change the subject, Tarrant. What set backs?"

The hatter's face fell as he looked away from Elliot, whom seemed to be amazed at how obvious the Mad Hatter's emotions were. It wasn't like his emotions weren't ever easy to tell, it's just Elliot found them to be more straightforward. "Set backs.. well.." Elliot watched as the hatter spoke, though it was clear he was having trouble with his words. "..as you left, I, um, started walking, as I did," He said, cutting some details away. "And later I ran into Tweedledee and Tweedledum, whom I asked for directions; a short cut, to be exact. And the one time they agree on a direction, its the total opposite of a short cut- a _long _cut," He put some humor into his story, seeing it was a bit upsetting for Elliot. He turned to the boy and tried to smile, but it barely worked. "I would've been here earlier, if I hadn't listen to them."

Elliot thought for a moment, then furrowed his brow. "They are alive as well?"

"Of course," Tarrant smiled at the boy, mentally pleased with how the subject turning in another direction.

"I see.." Elliot mumbled, a little more at ease knowing two more of his friends were still with him today. "You're acting very strange, you know."

"Am I? Or maybe it is you, who is acting strange," The hatter said, his smile widening.

Elliot ignored the hatter's mind games. "Is that all?"

"What?"

"The set backs," He told him. "If you're hiding anything from me, please don't."

The hatter just gave him a consoling grin, and put a hand on the boys cheek. Elliot stood there, letting his touch sooth him a bit. He was happy that the hatter was fine, and back again.. finally. But..

Elliot was about to say something again, but Tarrant cut him off. "It's late you know, you should be getting to bed."

"I'm not tired," Elliot debated, though he was just kidding himself.

"Come, come," The hatter took Elliot's hand and pulled him into the bedroom, closing the balcony door after him. "You must be tired, I can see it in your eyes, so don't tell me otherwise," The hatter set Elliot down on the bed.

"Aren't you, as well?" Elliot asked.

Tarrant smiled, helping Elliot get into the covers. "Not at all," He told him, tucking him in. The hatter leaned over Elliot for a moment, just wanting another look at the boy's face. Something _was _bothering the hatter, he knew it himself, but it was nothing he ever wanted to hear about. At least, not _now_. "Yes, well, goodnight then," He said, clearing his throat lightly. He got up and started to walk to the bedroom door.

"Tarrant?" The hatter turned around, hearing Elliot's voice.

"Yes?"

"You aren't leaving me again, are you?" Elliot sat up a bit, fairly worried. The hatter chuckled to himself, amused with Elliot's childish worries.

"No,"_ Famous last words_, Elliot thought as he watched the hatter walk out of the room. He frowned and laid back down, that click of the door lock and the dead silence that filled his room now hurt him more than anything in the past few days. He didn't want the hatter leaving his room, he had just came back.. He sighed and closed his eyes, noticing they were stinging from the lack of sleep. He didn't want to think about anything anymore; the hatter, the Red Queen, Stayne.. nothing. And as he fell asleep, he didn't.

( - - - )

"_Hm_," Elliot groaned as he turned over on his other side, something stirring his past position. It was rather uncomfortable, the way he was. He could feel his legs tangled in the covers and waking up in the middle of the night didn't please him. He rubbed his eyes, and grabbed the watch out of his pocket, wanting to know the time. He glared at the watch, but it was more for himself. The boy cursed this dirty habit. It must have been around 4 or 5 o'clock. It was still dark out, and there was no light to be found near the window across the room.

As he put it away, his eyes blurred in and out as he looked around the room. He rubbed them once more, focusing on something pretty odd.

His heart practically stopped, seeing a being at the edge of his bed. It wasn't just anyone, how ever.

"Tarrant, you frightened me," He let out a breath as he sat up.

"My apologies," The hatter said, giving him a sad look. He turned away from Elliot, and stared at the carpeted floor as if something more interesting were going on down there.

"What are you doing up?" Elliot asked, pushing the covers off himself.

Tarrant didn't say anything, nor did he do anything to give Elliot any kind of clue to an answer.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Elliot let out one more question, hoping the hatter would cooperate with him, at least for a minute. But no luck, the boy just watched as his friend stayed silent and motionless. "Tarrant.. what's wrong?"

"..Nothing," The hatter finally answered, looking at Elliot for just a split second. "I just came in to check on you, is all.. I'm fine," He reassured him once more.

"Are you?" Elliot asked, quoting the White Queen from earlier.

Tarrant and Elliot both looked at each other, studying each other's faces and eyes, which were well-filled with emotion. They were locked in place, it was rather hard for the both of them to look away. A part of both of them wanted to, but the other didn't.

"Elliot.."

The boy waited as the hatter began to speak, but he stopped only after the first word. "Tarrant, _please _tell me what's bothering you."

Silence.

The hatter turned away from Elliot, now staring back where he was before; the floor.

"I can see that something is wrong, so don't hide it," He told him as Tarrant sighed a bit lightly. "Please, Tarrant? Don't make me beg, now."

"If I tell you, you must explain to me something after," The hatter negotiated, peering out at Elliot in the corner of his eye.

"Anything you want," Elliot agreed, not thinking about what he had just agreed to.

"Right then, well.." The hatter starting, shifting in his position. "Do you remember when.. I told you I, erm, had a few set backs?"

"Yes.."

"The direction crisis wasn't the only set back," The hatter explained as Elliot's face fell. "You see, I ran into Stayne.. and.."

_Elliot gave him one last look before he and Chessur fully disappeared. The hatter waited a minute or so before he started to look for the enemy again. At first, he found the soldiers had gone, but as he turned to look behind him he found himself face to face with Stayne and his sword._

_The hatter thought for a moment at what he could say. It was a very awkward situation, and he could barely hear his own thoughts, his heart was pounding so loudly. "Ehm.. hello, may I help you?"_

_"Where is he?" The knave asked roughly, though it sounded more like an order._

_"He who?" Tarrant asked, deciding the only thing he could do at this point was play dumb._

_"You know who!" _

_"No, I'm afraid I dont."_

_"The boy!" He told the hatter as he let his eyes scan the woods around him._

_"What boy?"_

_"Dont act dumb! I saw you with him not a moment ago- where is he?" He pointed his sword directly at the hatter's chest, more so to the left._

_"I'm afraid I dont know what you're talking about- are you going mad as well?" The hatter asked, trying to get a change of subject. He grinned nervously at the red knight, if only looks could kill.._

_"Stop your games and tell me where Elliot is!"_

_"Elliot Hightopp?"_

_"That's him, now hand him over," Stayne demanded, his voice lowering._

_"Thats not possible.. you see, Elliot has been dead ever since Horunvendush day, I do recall. Maybe you are mistaken-"_

_"DON'T TAKE ME FOR A FOOL! If you're hiding him, it's off with your head as well!"_

_The hatter jumped a bit, feeling smaller as the knight yelled. "I'm not-.. wait, what do you mean 'as well'?"_

_Stayne frowned. "The boy committed a crime worthy of death, as set out by the Red Queen. He is alive, all of Crims knows that, though, once we catch him-"_

_"Oh, yes, the Red Queen! I shall sing a song in her honor- though I do wish Thackery and Mally were here to help me.. well, on with the show!" The hatter announced, waving his fingers in the air. "Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder what your at. Up a-"_

_"If you dont shut up, I'll-" Tarrant flinched as Stayne brought his sword up, obviously frustrated with the hatter. He would have kept on with the threats if he was not then cut off by a soldier running up to him._

_"Stayne, sir, we have a lead on the boy. The bloodhound is leading us to the far out lands," He told Stayne as the hatter grinned on the inside, knowing they were heading in an entirely different direction. The knave gave one last, rather dirty look to the hatter, and Tarrant watched as the soldiers and the knave left, feeling he could finally breathe again. He let the wave of relief wash over him, and decided to start heading the other way, not wanting to run into Stayne again._

Elliot couldn't speak, or even process his thoughts clearly as the hatter spoke.

"Elliot.." Tarrant's heart, mind and body hurt thinking of the flashback, though it wasn't the knave catching that made these things ache. "..If the Red Queen really did sentence you to death, you do realize you aren't safe here; or anywhere for that matter," He told him, his words came out slowly, and harshly. It was so hard to say, for the hatter.

The boy nodded his head slowly, seeing the hatter was very upset about it. "That sentence is almost a year old.. I'm still alive, am I not?" He stated, wanting the hatter to lighten up a bit.

The hatter ignored Elliot's words, and turned to meet him eye to eye. "You can't get out of this punishment.. unless the Queen renounces her throne, or Mamoreal defeats Crims. It seems impossible.. but what I don't understand is what you did to deserve this.."

Elliot kept quiet.

"..You know.. the only reason I started singing when Stayne was speaking of the crime, was because I didn't want to believe it. Not from him, at the least. I wanted to hear it from you," He said as Elliot held his face still, trying his best to seem emotionless. "Explain to me, Elliot. What did you do?"

"..I'd rather not say.." He spoke quietly, turning his eyes away from the hatter.

"No, no. I explained to you my side, now explain yours, as you said," The hatter had Elliot there, and he pretty much had him dangling by a string now. "You have no idea how much it hurts, Elliot. You have no idea how much you mean to me. You must tell me, I must know."

The boy frowned as the hatter spoke, earlier events of the White Queen coming back to him. "You'd never look at me the same way.."

"We'll see about that," He placed a hand on Elliot's knee, and gave him a look of understanding.

"Okay.. I guess since I promised you beforehand, I can tell you. Please don't think any different of me, Tarrant," The boy said slowly and nervously.

The hatter gave him a light smile. "Never."

"And also, can we not speak of this to anyone?"

"No one."

"Alright, well.." The boy thought back, about a year ago. "I.. um.. attempted.." Elliot started to speak, but his throat was caught in mid sentence. He paused for a moment, trying to gather enough strength to make his mouth move again, to make his voice sound once more. Of course, this barely worked, and his words were rather hoarse, and the hatter had to really listen to hear what Elliot had said next. "..I attempted assassination."


	7. Crime and Punishment

Yo Yo Yiggidy Yo Home Dogs!

/shot

Haha pretend you never read that o.e

I love Co with a passion. haha. Hatter x Elliot x Jackie ftw. (; (Inside Joke)

Hmm dudeeeeeesssss! I was listening to a bunch of music and crap I had downloaded, and I realized ALOT of Breaking Benjamin songs go good with this story. d: And some Evans Blue.. eep, I love those bands! But yeah, there is this one line that Elliot says, which is like, "It's not like I can stay alive forever," and I just realized it reminds me of;

Forever - Breaking Benjamin (You should listen to eet!) I also love "You Fight Me" *Heart*

Though, I like the acoustic version... :D

**REVIEW MY MINIONS!**

Turn Back Time

Chapter 7 - Crime and Punishment

_"How tedious.." Elliot muttered, running a twig through some leaves on the ground next to him. He shifted his weight to the other side, and leaned against the tree, trying his best to avoid the sun's contact with his eyes. He sighed, breaking the small stick between his fingers and gazed absently at the ground._

_How ever, he was brought out of his own personal Wonderland when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. It wasn't too close, he had time to back away from whatever was passing, but he was interested in what would was in the out lands with him. He hid behind a large tree, and just barely peered out behind it, seeing about a half a dozen soldiers all handling something.. or someone._

_"Please, let me go! I'm so sorry! I just have a family to feed and-"_

_"Please, shut him up," A very familiar man on a horse requested, the annoyance in his voice was heard strongly. A few soldiers did as the man had requested and wrapped a gag on the frog-footman. Elliot frowned, getting a better look at the man as he passed. He was dangerous looking, with dark hair and a nasty scar on his face that was slightly hidden by a heart-shaped patch. It was a sad attempt, but it did the best it could._

_Wait- the voice, the patch, the man's face.. he knew exactly who that man was; Ilosivic Stayne, the Red Queen's knave. He remembered back on Horunvendush day, when the Hightopp clan and everyone else was being attacked, he was among the soldiers. Excluding the Jabberwocky, Stayne did the most damage, it was as if the man had no heart, he had no problem with killing any living thing. The man was twisted and cruel, and it showed._

_"The Red Queen will be rather happy you caught him, sir," One of the soldiers said as they walked. A few of them whispered to each other about how idiotic the footman was for running away.  
_

_"Yes, I know. If she gets her execution she will be in a better mood," The man mused, grinning wickedly. "And so will I."_

_Elliot could feel his body tense at that point, and he swallowed dryly, unknown feelings welling up inside him._

_"And more than likely, she'll want the execution in the evening," The soldier commented once more, just as the the man in the gag looked up, wrecked. His eyes wondered for a moment, and then they met Elliot's whom just froze. The man gave a shocked, yet pleading look. It hurt Elliot, seeing the man in such pain, knowing he had a family, this wasn't right._

_He watched as the group faded into the distance, and he frowned, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear them anymore. He wondered how the Red Queen could be so cruel, it seemed that the so-called 'thief' was as innocent as anyone. So what if he stole some food? He had a family, did the queen never hear of sharing? Kindness? Compassion?_

_Then again, it was the Red Queen._

_And, had the queen been doing this since she took the throne? He couldn't believe it, it was inhuman, how could someone so easily do such a thing as throw away a life.._

_So, the execution was in the evening._

_Elliot pondered his thoughts for a few minutes. He hadn't been near anyone in almost two years, this was honestly the first time he had been around a live being.. it just had to be Stayne, didn't it? He just might pay the Red Queen a visit, depending on the largeness of the crowd of course. He just wanted to see around, is all. He just wanted to see his friends again.._

_But that would probably never happen._

_The boy ran his fingers down the tree bark, and then stepped away from it. He adjusted his hat and coat and sighed, deciding to be on his way until the evening comes around._

_( - - - )_

_The evening finally showing itself was a rather long-drawn-out wait for Elliot. He was a bit nervous, as he made his way to Crims. It was close to 5, so he thought the execution might be going on pretty soon. He also knew he would more than likely show up late, walking from the out lands to Crims was a very long walk._

_Several minutes passed by, and then more minutes passed by._

_He looked up, seeing the stone tips of the castle peer above the trees. He must have been getting close. He touch the bow strapped to his back, just to gain some reassurance it was still there. He had to bring something for protection, he wasn't too sure anyone would be friendly with him._

_Elliot stepped back and watched as men and women in black clothing pile into the doors, though it wasn't the main door. He figured he would be able to fit in, he wore almost all black or darker blue. He waited to make his move, quickly jumping into the crowd and ducking lowly, so no one would even bear him a look. As he moved along with the crowd, careful not to gather attention by stepping on anyone's feet, he kept to the left, trying to pry himself out of the crowd's suction. He made his way behind a large lady and decided to hide behind her. As he stood behind her, he scanned the area and all the faces he could, though none of them looked familiar. No one rang a bell. So.. there really wasn't any Hightopp members left, no friends.. where does this hope even come from?  
_

_A minute later, people yielded to come in, though the doors never closed. _

_"Today we execute one of the Red Queen's footman," A man dressed in a black cloak and mask announced, not even bothering to say the footman's real name. He held a large axe that Elliot noticed, and he wondered what he why he needed such a thing.. then it hit him. "The crime; stealing."_

_"BRING HIM OUT!" A woman's voice ordered from up above. Elliot looked up to see the Red Queen seated on a balcony close to him. She surrounded herself with women and men with an unnaturally large something on their body, though the one person that caught his eye the most was Stayne, whom was standing to the right of the queen. _

_Elliot turned his eyes from them, seeing two men escorting the footman from earlier up the middle stairs. They left him be as he bent over a wooden block, neck only. There were a few whispers around him he couldn't make out, but he kept his eyes locked on the footman._

_"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" The cold, shrill voice echoed. Elliot glanced up at the balcony for a moment, seeing a deathly grin on both the queen and Stayne._

_He turned back to the middle section, and watched as the man in black moved the footman's collar away from his neck. He could feel his hand move towards his back, reaching absently for something he couldn't think of. The man held up the axe, taking a few seconds to practice swinging, and then sure enough he brought it down. Elliot's muscles tensed as his eyes widened, he could feel his fingers tremble. People in the crowd started to chatter and cheer, and Elliot reached for the bow on his back, not realizing himself what he was about to do. He was just so filled with these random emotions, he couldn't pick them out if it depended on his life._

_If it weren't for his body shaking so terribly, the arrow probably would have hit the queen directly, but he missed. The arrow struck through the top of the chair, and immediately, almost all eyes were on him._

The rest was a bit blurry, but he could still remember how Stayne had called him out, how the queen had yelled her famous, 'Off with his head', and how he had to run out the doors before anyone could make their move. He remembered how he had to leave behind the bow, for it was slowing him down, and he remembered hours of running, hiding and searching.

The never found him, of course. He dove into a well hidden hole beneath a large tree in the far out lands, where he knew they would barely search. The smell and feel of the sedated, untouched dirt lingered around him.

The hatter's eyes never left Elliot as he spoke, trying his best to see though his friend. He could feel his heart start to ache more as the boy finished his story, and the hatter's face, no matter how badly he wanted, wouldn't move. It wouldn't give Elliot the 'I'm here for you' look the hatter was trying to go for. He just kept thinking, _assassination_. He felt denial creep up behind him, Tarrant didn't want to believe his own, young and seemingly-pure Elliot could ever do something so low, even if it was the Red Queen. The hatter couldn't argue, how ever, with the Hightopp clan being murdered and living out in the woods for two years thinking he was all alone he _should _expect such a thing from Elliot. It really wasn't Elliot, it was more the trauma.

Elliot gazed at the hatter's eyes, he could barely breathe as the enlarged orbs bounced back and forth from red and green. He knew the hatter would be angry with him, he should have never told him anything. The boy assumed he must feel differently now. It was the only conclusion he could come to, by the looks of Tarrant's face. "I'm sorry," Elliot apologized, his voice hoarse.

Elliot's words broke the hatter's tension, his eyes returning to their normal color. "You have no reason to be," He told him, scooting closer to the distressed boy. When he saw Elliot didn't make a move to back away, he reached out his hand to the boy's face, gently stroking his cheek.

"I don't know what to do," Elliot spoke once more, though his voice didn't sound any better.

"_Stay safe_, that's what you need to do," He told him, his hand now moving down to the boy's shoulder. The hatter didn't know how he was going to stay safe at this point, he wasn't exactly _safe _anywhere. Like he had mentioned before, there were only two ways Elliot could get out of losing his head; either the queen renounces her throne or Mamoreal defeats Crims. He really didn't have any hope for either one.

"I can only do as I have for these past years," Elliot said, frowning.

"Is that really good enough?"

"I don't know.. but it's not like I can stay alive forever," He pointed out. A wave of guilt came over him seeing the hatter's expression distract.

"You have us on your side, you know."

"I won't pull any of you into this, it was my mistake-"

"You can't stop me from helping you, Elliot. By hiding you right now, I'm as good as dead, as well."

"..." Elliot grew quiet, agonizing over the hatter's words. He pushed the hatter's hand away, wanting to turn away from him, but his eyes were glued. "Then maybe I shouldn't hide behind you like this anymore."

The hatter breathed in and out deeply, calming the tension that was building up in him. He stared.. no, glared at Elliot, though he wasn't sure why he was getting aggravated. Maybe he was getting mad because Elliot was pretty much saying he won't except help from anyone? Who knew, the hatter sure didn't. Elliot could feel the hatter's eyes burning into him, and he knew he must be somewhat angry at this point. He knew it was bound to happen, what did he tell the hatter before this conversation? The boy would put out an 'I told you so' but he didn't feel it would be the best thing to say at the moment.

"_It seems to be a bad time to drop by_.."

Elliot frowned, hearing a voice different from the hatter's. They both turned to the being, and Elliot confined himself, hearing Tarrant's voice.

"What do you want, Chessur?" The hatter's voice was rough, and deep, the familiar Scottish accent now coming back.

"Why, hello to you, too, Tarrant," He greeted lately, and sarcastically, floating between the two. "I check on my dear, Elliot almost every night, thank you."

Elliot stared at the cat, a bit moved by the fact he checks on him. "Wait, wh-"

"We're kind of busy," The hatter said, cutting Elliot off. Shivers ran up the boy's back, he didn't like the hatter's tone, the voice, the accent. Nothing about it put him at ease. It was just the opposite.

"Hm, it sure seems like it.." Chessur rolled over in the air, meeting the hatter's amber eyes. "You don't look too good, Tarrant. Upset about something?"

The hatter glared at the cat. "Leave, Chessur."

"Why? I'd like to stick around.." The cat hissed, smiling widely, though it disappeared as the hatter spoke.

"I said _leave_, you _guddler's scuttish, pilgar lickering, shukem juggling, slunking ur-_"

"Tarrant!" Elliot stopped the hatter's rant as soon as he said his name.

The Mad Hatter's eyes faded back to green, and he frowned. "Sorry," He said quietly, shaking his head lightly.

The cat tilted his head. "Tsk, tsk. Tarrant, what's wrong with you? You are flying right off the handle," He stated.

An awkward silence passed by then.

"Ches, could you leave?" Elliot said, feeling uneasy.

The cat grinned and circled around Elliot a couple times. "Alright, since you asked nicely, I'll be on my way."

And at that, the cat disappeared. Elliot turned to the hatter, whom looked rather ashamed. Elliot felt he was the one at cause here, he started the hatter's mean streak, so he had to finish it. The boy crawled over to Tarrant, and gave him a look filled with remorse. "I'm sorry I upset you, Tarrant."

The hatter shook his head, and chuckled stiffly. "It's not you," He said, looking back at him. "Ches is right, I really am flying off the handle. I've gone round the bend, berserk, mad.."

Elliot smiled. "But that's the Tarrant Hightopp I've always known, and I will always love."

Tarrant returned Elliot's smile. "Thank you."

"Listen, I'm sorry I said those things to you earlier. I shouldn't have."

"It's tolerable," The hatter said as Elliot took this chance to seize him in his arms. Tarrant smiled wider at his embrace and let the boy's warmth envelope him. "And, ehm, don't worry. I'll help you find a way out of your sentence. I'm not going to let you die, too."

* * *

Bleh. |: ...


End file.
